Your Secret Admirer
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt recieves gifts and notes on Valentine's day and is almost positive he knows who there from. Until he, you know, doesn't. Secret Admirer fic.


**I know that their are a zillion of them flying around the fanfiction verse, but I just absolutely had to write this. I got the idea sitting in studyhall today and decided to give it a go. Reviews would be wonderful Valentines, but thanks to all of you who read. This goes a little AU after Blaine's performance of WIGYA, which I'm pretending was performed the day before Valentine's Day. So no performance of Silly Love Songs or proclimations in coffee shops. This takes place on the actual holiday. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt watched silently as the volunteer underclassman went around through classes delivering Valentine's Day gifts. This year there was cupcakes, roses, and stuffed animals. His first period French was no exception as teddy bears, chocolates, and roses filtered through the door. He wondered how Dalton boys were so lucky as to get gifts from their girlfriends and boyfriends out of school. He wished that he had someone who would send him flowers or chocolates. He wanted a boyfriend to hold hands with and exchange fits with. Slow kisses in the hallways and romantic evenings cuddling and watching Disney movies.

"Hummel?"

Kurt looked up, shaken from his reverie and lungful wishing to stare up at a freshman, confusion etched on his own pale features. The boy just smile at him, holding out a large bouquet of red roses and baby's breath. Kurt stared at them for a long moment before taking the flowers in his hand and thanking the kid before he left for more deliveries. Kurt remained frozen, staring at the flowers on his desk as if they were about to burst into flames. Or glitter.

"Hey, Kurt?" Wes' voice cut through his staring contest with the rooted plants as he nudged his side. Kurt shook his head, turning to look at his friend. Wes smirked at the dazed look on the junior's face and tapped on the piece of white paper on the bouquet. "Maybe you should read the note?" he chuckled.

Kurt nodded his head dumbly, reaching for the piece of white paper and pulling it open to read the message written on it in a large black font.

_Kurt,  
"Baby you're a firework  
Come on show them  
What you're worth."  
-Your Secret Admirer._

Kurt reread the message several times, feeling his heart start to beat rapidly. There was only one person he knew that would write a note to him using Katy Perry lyrics. He suddenly wished that Blaine was in his French class so he could watch his reaction to Kurt getting the flowers. His stomach twisted around in a happy sort of glee.

Of course he hadn't forgotten about the entire Jeremiah debacle, but after Blaine got shot down by the homely Gap employee, he bailed himself. Call him a prude, but he didn't want to watch Blaine be heartbroken over anyone but him.

"So?" Wes urged him, jabbing him once more.

"It's from a secret admirer."

Wes grinned happily, nodding his head. "Sounds awesome. Wonder who it is?"

Kurt smiled at him. He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

Kurt had spent the past three periods looking everywhere for Blaine with still no luck what so ever. He was about to give up when he saw the senior heading his direction before turning into the cafeteria. Kurt grinned as he stepped into the lunch line, getting his lunch and sitting down with the Wes and David. He was just about to dig into his grilled chicken salad when he heard his name from someone other than one of the boys at the table.

"Kurt Hummel?"

The countertenor looked up at his name, blinking at a tall sophomore who held a heart shaped box of chocolates in his hand before handing it over to the nodding Kurt. The sophomore seemed to understand Kurt's shock from the situation and excused himself with a nod. Kurt blinked before looking down at the candies. He wanted to cry from the gesture when he read that they were low-fat dark chocolates. He spotted another note taped to the box and quickly opened it.

_Kurt,  
"The answer was here all the time  
I love you, and hope you love me."  
-Your Secret Admirer_

"You're going to catch flies." David murmured a smirk in his voice as he watched his friend gawk at the paper in his hand. "Has lover boy revealed himself yet?"

Kurt shook his head. "It has to be one of the Warbler's." he spoke softly, reading the paper.

"Why is that?" Wes questioned, twirling his pasta on his plate.

"They were the only ones there when I sang 'Don't Cry For Me Argentine'. It has to be one of them."

"It could just be a coincidence?" David shrugged.

"I don't think so." Kurt spoke, eyeing the chocolates.

"We'll have to see." Wes grinned as Blaine sat down to join them.

"See what?" the curly haired boy asked, blinking in a confused manner at his three friends.

"If Kurt's secret admirer reveals himself." David grinned.

"Ooh, a secret admirer?" Blaine grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Kurt. "Bet he's cute."

Kurt rolled his eyes, popping a chocolate into his mouth. "I bet."

* * *

"Blaine, can we please take a break?" Kurt groaned, his head falling onto his open Algebra book in defeat.

The other sighed but agree, shutting his book as he stared at his friend. The two were currently in the library during their study hall and had agreed to spend it working on Algebra. Kurt felt as though he was walking on eggshells with Blaine. Other than the comment at lunch, there had been no other discussion about his secret admirer, and Kurt was really starting to hope that Blaine was still his admirer.

He was just about to ask the senior's plans for the night when the freshman from his French class marched in, plopping a large teddy bear in front of Kurt with a grin. "Yet another one, Kurt." He teased before turning and making his exit.

"Your admirer is certainly into this." Blaine chuckled, leaning over to see Kurt behind the bear.

Kurt blushed softly, wondering if Blaine was looking for an ego boost or something of the sorts. He looked at the fluffy animal before spotting the note tied behind the ribbon on its neck. He pulled out the slip of white paper and felt a sense of confusion run through him.

_Kurt,  
"See all these intrusions  
Just take us too long.  
And I want you so bad."  
-Your Secret Admirer_

Was this Blaine's idea of a sick joke? Force Kurt into singing for some scruffy boy and then give him a note with the same lyrics to that song. He found himself standing and grabbing the bear in his arms. "I have to go Blaine, I'll see you later." He smiled halfheartedly before making his way towards his dorm with the giant teddy bear.

* * *

When he pulled open his door, the last thing Kurt was expecting was his entire ceiling covered in red heart shaped balloons. But, that was what happened. His entire ceiling was flushed metallic red from the balloons, and at least a hundred pink strings hung down in spirals through the room. It was absolutely amazing.

Kurt shut his door behind him and walked through the strings to place the giant bear down on his bed and turning to look at his single once more. He spotted a white note wrapped around one of the balloon strings and he made his way towards it.

He wondered when Blaine got the time to plan this. But he was also starting to think that maybe it wasn't exactly whom he thought it was. He unfolded the note before reading it once more in the familiar script.

_Kurt,  
"Where it began  
I can't begin to know when  
But I know it's growing strong."  
-Your Secret Admirer_

Kurt stared at the note before noticing yet another one taped to the back of his door. He had a feeling the admirer had taped that one there in purpose so he would notice it last. He made his way through the pink stringed jungle and pulled the note down to open it and read it.

_Kurt,  
I hope you're having a great Valentine's day. And I really hope you'll come meet me tonight at Breadstix at seven with an open heart and an open mine.  
Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Kurt stared in shock at the not in his hand before glancing at his clock. He had Warbler's practice in ten minutes, and that usually ended at four thirty. It took two hours to drive to Lima from Dalton, which would only give him about half an hour to get ready.

His secret admirer was definitely pushing it.

* * *

"What's with the big clown grin?" Wes asked as Kurt sashayed into practice right on time.

David grinned from next to his friend, crossing his arms over his chest. "That is definitely a first date grin."

"I do believe that you are correct my friend." Wes smiled.

Kurt blushed a bright red and went to sit down before he was tapped on the shoulder by yet another underclassman.

"Another one?"

The freshman nodded, holding out a small bouquet of lollipops with the signature white note tied to them. Kurt grinned, thanking the boy before opening the note and reading it.

_Kurt,  
"Before you can read me you gotta  
learn how to see me I said.  
Stop! In the name of love,  
Before you break my heart."_

_Think about that in case you're having second thoughts about tonight. ;)_

_Love, Your Secret Admirer._

Kurt blushed brightly at the note but smiled before plopping down on the couch, the smile still on his lips.

He would definitely be showing up tonight.

* * *

After rushing to get ready and pick out a wonderful outfit, (black skinny jeans, red off the shoulder sweater, shined Armani shoes, black pea coat) Kurt quickly but safely made his way to Lima, pulling into the parking lot of Breadstix at exactly seven.

He stepped out of his Navigator and made his way through the front doors, stopping to look around and see if he could stop his admirer.

"You must be Kurt?" the woman at the counter asked him.

Kurt nodded and she smiled.

"Your date is already here." She smiled happily, leading him through the tables of people and towards a romantic lit corner. Kurt started to wonder how early in advance his admirer had to book reservations here. Especially since it was Valentine's Day.

Kurt noticed the candles and roses before anything, it just looked so romantic. He looked up, his breath catching in his throat. Even though the male was facing away from him, there was no way that he couldn't recognize him, he took a few more steps forward until he was face to face with his admirer.

"_Noah?"_

Suddenly the entire thing was falling into place, from the very first song. Kurt had been the one talking to Rachel about how Noah and her should work on a collaboration of Firework, since it was one of his favorite songs. He hadn't realized the female diva would go through with it.

Noah was also there after he had finished his discussion with Rachel about the song he should sing for his Dalton audition.

Noah was there when he was on speakerphone with Mercedes, complaining how Blaine had ruined a perfectly good song by singing it to that stupid Gap guy.

One of Noah's first ever Glee club solos was Sweet Caroline, which Kurt remembered complimenting him on afterwards.

And of course, their mash up that they all sang together, of course with the help of their Vitamins. But how could Kurt ever forget that?

He sputtered at the other male and stared at him for a long moment.

The mohawked teen smirked at him before standing up. "Hello Kurt." He grinned, giving him a gentle hug before pulling out his chair for him.

Kurt stared at his friend wide eyed, from his seat. "I…I…uh…."

"Need an explanation?"

Kurt nodded dumbly.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I never noticed how much I liked you until suddenly you were about to leave. I was losing you and there was nothing I could do to stop it. You wanted to move to Dalton and all I could come up with was a stupid FBI perimeter to try and get you to stay."

Noah ran a hand over his mohawk.

"There's something about you Kurt, that I noticed a while ago and just never understood. I did some awful things to you, but I wanted to apologize for it all and I…."

Noah stared down at his hands, fumbling around before thrusting a small box at Kurt with the infamous white note attached.

"Just open the box, then read the note." He blushed.

Kurt took the box in his hands, opening it and pulling out a thin silver band with a few crystals along it. The ring was beautiful, looking something like a promise ring. Kurt held the ring in his hand before pulling open the note and reading the words.

_Kurt,  
"Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world.  
Don't wanna be alone tonight.  
On this planet they call Earth.  
You don't know about my past and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last._

_But what do you say to taking chances?_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_  
_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_  
_Or a hand to hold, or Hell to pay?_  
_What do you say?"_

_-Love, Noah_

Kurt stared for a long time at the familiar, heartwarming lyrics that he had so long ago memorized. But seeing them written in Noah's handwriting, with such warmth and feeling held some deeper and more mesmerizing meaning to them.

He looked up to meet Noah's burning hazel eyes, biting at his lip.

"So, what do you say?" Noah whispered softly, staring nervously at the small countertenor.

Kurt responded by leaning across the table and pressing his lips against Noah's, feeling everything he had wanted for so long. When Noah's lips started to move against his own he knew that he was feeling absolute bliss. He felt Noah slipping the ring onto his finger and he smiled happily into the kiss.

Kurt knew that he would be okay with jumping off the edge, because Noah was going to be there to catch him.

A solid force below.


End file.
